


Dinner With Family

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/17.jpg">This Christmas-ready dining room</a><br/>I’m trying some stylistic device here, don’t mind me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinner With Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [This Christmas-ready dining room](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/17.jpg)  
>  I’m trying some stylistic device here, don’t mind me.

When Draco asked him what his plans for Christmas were, Harry was curled up around Draco, in his bed at Grimauld Place. His answer was a simple and sleepy-sounding, ‘Dinner with family’, and Draco was okay with that. They hadn’t been together for such a long time, after all, and Draco didn’t expect Harry to invite him along at the Weasleys’ or anything.

When Draco ran into George Weasley in Diagon Alley, George said to tell Harry they’d miss him this Christmas. Draco got a little surprised and a little disappointed, too. He’d thought Harry would have at least mentioned that he’d be at Aunt Andromeda’s for Christmas, and maybe even asked him if he wanted to tag along. Teddy and Andromeda were family for both of them, after all.

When Draco’s mother informed him that Andromeda and Teddy would be having Christmas with them at the Manor, Draco just froze. Then, he deduced the only thing left to deduce: Harry Potter, despite pretending to be Draco’s loving boyfriend, was secretly married, and maybe even had _children_. It was the only way he could have _Dinner with family_ if it was neither at the Weasleys’ nor at Aunt Andromeda’s. Draco tried not to hyperventilate, but, well, one couldn’t control these things.

When Draco asked Greg to free his evening to stalk Harry Potter on Christmas day, Draco knew very well Greg thought he was a complete nutter. But Greg agreed anyway and Draco was glad Greg was sometimes too dim to see what a horrible friend Draco usually was.

When Draco saw Harry entering a brightly lit Muggle house and being greeted enthusiastically by two red-cheeked children, he knew he had to do something. Malfoys didn’t get cheated on, and Malfoys were even less used to cheat on other people. Harry should know that and would be reminded of it very loudly. Draco hoped Harry’s perfect Muggle wife would maybe cry. It would certainly serve Harry right.

When Draco got warmly welcomed in a Muggle house and greeted with a smile by Dudley Dursley, his wife and his kids, he wished he could dig a hole right there and hide in it forever. And then he wished he’d trusted Harry all along, because spending Christmas dinner at a Muggle house was the most uncomfortable thing he ever had to do.

When Draco tried to force Greg to dine with them too, Greg just stuck two fingers up at him and let him manage on his own, that is to say, on his own with Dudley Dursley, his wife, his two kids, the entirety of his in-laws, and a Harry Potter who seemed more inclined to guffaw at Draco all night long than to be any help at all.

 


End file.
